Warriors Poems: Stealthclaw Edition
by stealthclaw
Summary: Since I enjoyed doing Flight of the Squirrel, I decided to do a whole collection of poemfics! I hope you like these!
1. Feathers of the Jay

_**Hi! I had enjoyed doing Flight of the Squirrel so much, that I have decided to do more warriors poems, and since my microsoft word ain't workin' I'm using notepad :P**_

_**Here is my first poem of this poemfic collection: Feathers of the Jay (you can guess who it is about, right?)**_

_**Feathers of the Jay**_

_Eyes so blue,  
Pelt so gray,  
Heart so heavy,  
All throughout the day.  
His bravery is not usually noticed,  
But watch him carefully,  
He acts so focused!  
How is he so gifted,  
As if he has the power of the stars in his paws?  
By his siblings alone his shoulders are uplifted,  
As if these three cats together can defy StarClan's laws._

_**Well, that's our first poem! please r&r!- Stealthclaw**_


	2. Hearts and Stars of Fire

Hearts and Stars of Fire

Courage is what he's known for,  
And if the time is right,  
He'll settle the score,  
His eyes are green, His pelt a flame,  
He is the fire that saved the clan,  
Firestar is his name. 


	3. To Be a Warrior

**Hi! This poem is called : To Be a Warrior. It's not about a cat.... it's just what a kit probably thinks it is like to be a warrior! I hope you like it!**

* * *

_To Be a Warrior_

_To be a warrior!  
The thrill of battle,  
The joy of the hunt!  
The taste of the mouse,  
When you eat it for lunch!  
Nothing can ever hope to compare,  
To the unity of the clans,  
And the the time when tongues are shared.  
Just after sunhigh,  
Gossip is told,  
And stories, For the kits,  
Tales of old.  
The call of the leader,  
For a clan meeting,  
The foot of the Highrock,  
Where the warriors are seating!  
Ah, I wish that day will come when I,  
Will be a warrior,  
Mighty and high.  
But I can wait,  
For when my tale will be done,  
And I join my ancestors, And depart,  
Like the setting sun._

_

* * *

_

So how was it? I would like you all to review....pleeaaaseee!! With a cherry on top? Whoever reviews this poem first gets a Blossomkit plushy and a box of virtual chocolate chip cookies!!!!

_-Stealthclaw_


	4. Confusion of Loyalties

**_Hi! this poem is about Leafpool, and how she feels about leaving to be with Crowfeather.....oh and.......the prize of the blossomkit plushy and virtual cookies goes to.... Spottedpool Jayfeather's Girl!!!!!!!! (in case your wondering, I had a little contest in the last chapter) Anyway, hope you like!_**

_** -Stealthclaw**_

* * *

_**The Confusion of Loyalties**_

_I love him.  
He loves me.  
I thought that we are meant to be.  
But I am needed,  
Here in my clan,  
My courage has bleeded,  
Into the sand.  
What should I do?  
Should I stay, or should I go?  
One thing is for sure:  
I do not know._

* * *

**_I'm not sure what my next poem should be about, so the first review that gives me an idea, i'll use that! pretty clever, huh? So keep reviewing! as soon as Microsoft wORD COMES BACK, I'll post the next chapters for my STORIES, so keep your eyes peeled, and pray that I can actually get Microsoft Word.....cuz if you don't, we'll all be dooooommmmeddd to read my poems for the rest of the time I have an account, which will be forever, mwahahahaha!!!!!!_**

**_-Stealthclaw_**


	5. Morning Will Come

**_Hey you all! I no that tis isn't really poetry...it's more of a drabble! I still hope you like it! (By the way, since no one had commented for the contest in the last chapter, I did this)...ENJOY!!!-Stealthclaw_**

* * *

_**Morning Will Come**_

Night has come.  
I don't know what has happened to me,  
But these days,  
I fear the dark.  
But I welcome it.  
There is no light in this world,  
Only death,  
Tradegy,  
And traitors.  
Traitors in my own clan.  
StarClan has betrayed me...

My vision has cleared,  
I can see clearly again,  
Darkness is there,  
But my clanmates,  
They have been resisting it.  
They have stayed loyal.  
Fire will save the clan.  
My clan will grow strong again.  
I see Oakheart,  
Clearly now.  
He is next to me.  
He has come for me.  
And I am ready.  
I am not afraid.  
I welcome the light,  
The light that is glowing,  
As I walk away into the stars.  
For morning has come.

* * *

**_If you are wondering, the first stanza is Bluestar, in her crazy stae that we all know and love, while the second stanza is about when she is dying and she realises everything what she thought isn't true. Please r&r!- Stealthclaw_**


	6. Wings of the Moth

**_Hello all people who have to bear with my poeticalness! I've got bad news! I tried to download microsoft, AND IT DID'NT WORK!!!!! now, we are stuck with these.....these.....POEMFICS! what will i do!!!!!!!??????????-Stealthclaw_**

* * *

_**Wings of the Moth**_

_Flutter into the sky,  
Until you die,  
Beware the hawk,  
My precious moth......  
Befriend the leaf,  
Shun liers and thieves,  
Father shrouded in darknes,  
Beware him too........  
You never know what he will do.......  
For his hate for the fire,  
Will make his evilness elevate higher.  
He schemes,  
This lier,  
Tiger with power,  
He created the darkest hour.  
Beware your family,  
Don't question me,  
For you will see,  
Just what I mean.,  
Daughter of rogue and tiger,  
I heed to thee,  
Remember what was told by me....._

* * *

**_Hope you liked it....it's about Mothwing, obviiously...................PLEASE, PRAY HARD that I will be able to download it again, and pray that it works!!!!!!-Stealthclaw_**


	7. Claws of Bramble

_**Hi! Sorry to dissapoint, but over the next few weeks I'll be having exams :P. I won't have time to update anything reallly, but I just had to make this! Its about how Brambleclaw's path was so confusing back in the New Prophecy. Enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Claws of Bramble**_

_On a shadowy path he walks,_

_Looks like his father,_

_But is not,_

_He holds his head high with pride,_

_But on the inside,_

_His life was in turmoil,_

_Was it to late?_

_To lead him away from his dark fate?_

_His father the tiger,_

_His brother the hawk,_

_One sister with pelt so tawny,_

_The other the moth._

_Mother, one with pelt of gold,_

_Mentor, pelt of fire and like tales of old,_

_Was hero of the clans._

_Brambles,_

_Follow a noble path,_

_Or one day face StarClan's wrath........_

* * *

**_Was it good? Bad? Hope you liked it! - stealthclaw :D :D :D_**


End file.
